Digimon Season 1
by Moonlesscat
Summary: Digimon only this time it's with my OC, Moon.


We see the earth spinning around.

'That's home. Planet Earth. But I'm not sure that's where I am right now. Okay, let me back up a little. It all began when the climate went completely out of control. The rainforest dried out, and other places got totally flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce. And get this: places that were normally blazing hot in the summer, got super cold. At the time, I didn't know any of this was going on, because I was at camp. All of the other campers were, you know, goofing off and hanging out. Me? I was enjoying the summer sun while... uh, going over my multiplication tables. That is, until it started to snow. In the middle of July! Totally freaky. And it gets weirder. You won't believe what happened to me and seven other kids. Oh, by the way, my name's Tai.'

The screen changes to Tai sleeping in a tree and indicates that the boy's full name is Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya.

"This is Sora. She's okay, for a girl."

The screen introduces Sora Takenouchi.

"And Matt. Matt's too cool. Just look at that haircut!"

The blonde-haired boy's name is Yamato 'Matt' Ishida.

"And this little kid is Izzy. He should have gone to computer camp."

The boy sitting inside with the laptop is Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi.

"That's Mimi. I bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try."

A pretty girl wearing an outfit that is almost entirely pink is introduced as Mimi Tachikawa.

"T.K. is Matt's dopey little brother."

A boy, younger than the others is on his knees in the grass. His name is Takeru 'T.K' Takaishi.

"Oh, and this is Joe. But don't ever scare him. He'd probably wet his pants."

A tall boy with glasses is named Joe Kido.

"And the girl above me is Moon. We don't know her real name, but we do know that she is surely strange. Like this one time, someone told her that she crazy, she replied, 'I thank you for the compliment, but I'm not crazy, I'm insane.' That freaked everyone. She also likes to prank the teachers. But don't get in the way of her pranks, it could hurt. I found that out the hard way. Oh, and don't let her height fool you, she sixteen, not twelve. She always wears a hat, it's like she hiding something."

We see a girl who looks twelve, with long blackish-brown hair that reached further than her knees and really bright skin. Her name is Moon.

"So there we were at camp, when suddenly this huge blizzard came out of nowhere! Needless to say, the canoe races were canceled. So let's have toboggan races instead!" Everybody ran inside when it started to snow really badly.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" Exclaimed TK. Moon ran out happily at the word "Snowman."

"Hey, T.K.! Be careful. Slow down!" Matt worried.

"Brrr! It is freezing. And I didn't bring a jacket." Sora exclaimed. Moon handed Sora a jacket.

"Here Sora, you can have mines." Moon said.

"Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse!" Joe exclaimed.

"Ahh! Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Mimi exclaimed. Moon gave Mimi a pair of pink boots.

"Here, Mimi, I hope they're the kind you like." Moon said.

"Thanks Moon. They may not be the correct color but they're close." Mimi said.

As the other kids run outside to play, Izzy is in the cabin fiddling with his laptop.

"Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection." Izzy said.

"Hey, what's your name...Izzy! Come on out here, you gotta see this!" Tai exclaimed. A dramatic light show is playing out across the sky. The kids sigh in awe.

"It's beautiful. Magical even." Mimi exclaimed. Moon stared at the sky in shock and wonder.

"Yeah." Tai said.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy wondered.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora asked.

"You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that's in Alaska. We're way too far south." Izzy said.

"Tell that to the snow." Sora said at the same time Moon said, "Aren't they the same thing?"

"I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia." Joe said, then looked at Moon, who had a black biker's jacket and long black pants and fuzzy boots. "Except for Moon. Who is always prepared and gets stuff from her neverending backpack."

"And miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting!" Matt exclaimed.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai asked. A circle of green light appears in the sky, then shoots out beams of light at each of the eight children. They gasp as the beams come right for them.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" Mimi asked. The beams of light land with explosions of snow at their feet.

"Everyone, are you alright?" Asked Sora.

"We're still here." Matt said.

"That was scary." Mimi squeaked.

"What- What was it?" Stuttered Joe.

"Meteors?" Izzy asked. "Okay, so it's not meteors." From the holes the beams dug in the snow, objects surrounded in light float up to each of the children. They each grab one out of the air and look at the devices now in their hands.

"What are these?" Sora asked.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus." Izzy said.

"No instructions?" Joe asked. Behind him, Moon face-pawned. "What?"

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" Tai screams. Out of nowhere, a huge wave swells over their heads. The wall of water picks them up, and sends them down a seemingly endless hole, lights of every color flashing as they fall, screaming.

"I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!" Mimi screamed.

* * *

An unconscious Tai hears a voice calling to him.

"Tai. Yoo-hoo, Tai." exclaimed Koromon.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Tai exclaimed. Tai opens his eyes to see a head with large eyes, long ears and jagged teeth sitting on his chest. He blinks at the creature, then yells, throwing himself away from it. "That is the last time I eat camp food!"

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!" Koromon exclaimed, bouncing up and down happily like a hyperactive kitten overloaded with catnip.

"Just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots?" Tai exclaimed.

"Everything's gonna be alright now, Tai. I've been waiting for you." Koromon exclaimed.

"Waiting for me?" Tai wondered.

"My name's Koromon. And we're partners!" Koromon exclaimed.

"Koromon? That means... talking head?" Tai asked

"Hmm. It means brave little warrior. And don't forget it, Tai!" exclaimed Koromon.

"So what did you mean you've been waiting for me? And how did you know my name?" Tai asked.

"Tai?" Izzy asked.

"Hmm? Izzy, that you?" Tai asked.

"It's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere." Izzy replied.

"It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?" Motimon said.

"Another one? What are they?" Tai asked.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually." Explained Motimon.

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual lifeform. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure." Izzy said.

"Y'think? It's weird." Tai said.

"The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears rather common." Izzy examined the soil.

"Nothing is common in DigiWorld." Motimon said.

"That's right, Tai. You're in the DigiWorld!" Koromon exclaimed happily.

"And just where is the DigiWorld?" Tai asked.

"I don't care so much about where it is. I wanna know what it is!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Guess I'll just take a look around for myself." Said Tai. He climbs a tree and peers around with a telescope from his pocket. "The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean! And I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmmm. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much." Koromon climbed the tree to Tai.

"Hey, Tai. What do you see?" He asked.

"Nothing I recognize. Huh? Wait, what's that?" Through his lens, Tai spots a flying red insect monster, screeching as it flies toward them. "Look at that. It's some sort of giant red beetle! And it's flying right at us!" He screamed. The beetle monster swoops at the tree where Tai and Koromon are sitting, and takes the whole top of it off as it passes.

"I can't watch. That is one seriously bad digimon, even when he's in a good mood!" Motimon exclaimed.

"That's just great." Izzy exclaimed.

"Watch out! His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!" Koromon exclaimed.

"Well, he's a gardener!" Tai said, making an ironyish comment. The Kuwagamon flying at the tree Tai is in, Koromon leaps off the branch toward the monster, blowing bubbles that annoy the much larger digimon just enough to make him miss Tai, merely knocking him to the ground. Izzy rushes up to Tai.

"Tai, you okay?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Well, I have had better days." Tai replied. Koromon falls from the sky and crashes to the ground. "Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size! What's your name? Koromon?"

"That's me." Said Koromon.

"You're pretty brave. For a little guy. I'm impressed." Tai said.

"It was nothing." Koromon blushed.

"Ah, Tai, he's heading this way again!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone, this way." Motimon exclaimed.

"Come on!" Tai exclaimed.

"Hurry up! For having two long legs, you boys are awfully slow! Inside this tree!" Motimon panicked. Motimon jumps into a nearby tree, disappearing from sight. Izzy and Tai, holding Koromon, stare, then jump in after him. Inside the tree are smooth, rounded walls of metal all the way to the top, where the blue sky is visible.

"Whoa... What kind of tree is this?"

"It's a hiding tree, silly." Motimon explained.

"Quiet now. Don't make a sound." Koromon said. Finally, the monster's shrieking subsides, and from outside the tree, they hear a different voice.

"All clear!" A voice said.

"No need to hide anymore." A second voice said.

"Sora! Moon!" Tai exclaimed.

"You can come out now." Moon said, with a smile.

"Uh, we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug. Huh?" Tai said, embarrassed. Beside Sora another little pink ball, this one with numerous legs and what looks like flower petals on top of its head. And on the right side of Moon was a black cat head with purple strips, with a silver ring around their tail and black eyes. On the left side of Moon was another head with ears that looked kind of like a rabbit's ears. It also had a golden ring on it's left ear and a silver ring on it right ear.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora and Moon. Welcome." Yokomon said.

"Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. My own personal something-or-other." Sora said.

"This is Nyamon." Moon said, pointing to the cat head. "And this is Pagumon." She said, pointing to the head with rabbit like ears.

"Looks kinda like a radish." Tai said. Moon slapped him on the back of his head. "What?" He asked. Moon face-pawned and groaned.

"Must be another one of them. Like the other... whatever they are." Izzy said. As they watch, a four-legged light pink creature runs in front of them. "They're popping up everywhere."

"Hello, I am Tokomon. Hey, T.K., over here!" Tokomon replied. Moon giggled and smiled. She thought that the creature was cute.

"Coming! Tokomon, there you are!" T.K exclaimed. Laughing, T.K. comes running out of the bushes to Tokomon, followed by Matt, who is holding an orange, legless creature with a long horn on its head.

"T.K!" Matt called.

"Hey, Matt, you too?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Matt replied.

"No, I meant that! Under your arm!" Tai said, pointing to Tsunomon.

"Oh, this guy? Yeah, well..." Matt said. The screen shows a close up view of Tsunomon.

"Hello. You appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you." He said. T.K. and Tokomon are clearly already quite fond of each other. They are laughing and hugging, when from the bushes around them, they can hear Joe screaming. Then he appears, running out of the forest, followed by a flying creature that vaguely resembled a seal, only with two flippers, and a bright orange lock of hair. Moon laughed.

"Help! Ahhhh!" Joe screamed.

"Joe?" Tai asked.

"Help me! This thing, this thing... It won't leave me alone!" Joe screamed. Moon laughed more.

"Hey, who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon." Bukamon introduced himself. Joe screams some more as Bukamon, perched on his shoulder, laughs.

"Wha- What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there? They're- They're everywhere! What are they?" Joe panicked.

"We're digimon. Digital monsters." All eight digimon said.

"Digital monsters?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, digimon." All eight of them replied.

"We're not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're... kinda cute." Koromon replied.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon continued.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon explained.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon continuing the last statement.

"We can be funny. Ha!" Bukamon exclaimed.

"And adorable." Tokomon replied.

"We can have tail and ears." Nyamon replied.

"We can be mischievous." Pagumon said.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora." Tai said.

"Nice place you got here. Except the bugs." Sora replied.

"And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt."

"No autographs, please." Matt replied, which made Moon giggled.

"And this is Joe."

"I'd shake hands, if you had any." Joe replied.

"Izzy here's our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked.

"This tomboy gal is Moon." Tai introduced. "And last but not least, this little guy is..."

"T.K. Call me T.K. And I'm not as small as I look." T.K replied.

"There now. Is that everybody?" Tai asked.

"Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi." Tai said, at the same time Moon said, "It's a cowgirl's hat."

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike." Izzy replied.

"Aah! Somebody help me!" They heard Mimi scream.

"Come on!" Tai exclaimed.

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy said.

"Ya think?!" Moon exclaimed.

"Mimi, where are you?" Tai exclaimed. The group runs into a clearing in time to see Mimi run into it from the other side, screaming, and followed by a leafy-looking digimon with four short legs.

"There she is!" Sora and Moon exclaimed.

"Mimi, it's okay!" Tai said, trying to calm her down. Tai and the others stop short when they realize that Mimi isn't running from the small digimon with her, but from the giant red beetle that is coming out of the forest after her. "It's that big bug again!" The Kuwagamon dives low over them once, then flies off. Mimi is kneeling on the ground, and next to her is her digimon.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Tanemon asked.

"I think so." Mimi squeaked.

"Don't worry. Tanemon's here to protect you." Tanemon comforted her.

"It's okay now." She said as she and Moon bended down to help her.

"Oh, Sora! Moon!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Watch it, here he comes!" Tai yelled.

"Run!" Moon exclaimed as they took off. The Kuwagamon flies behind the fleeing kids and digimon, tearing up treetops, and shrieking as he goes.

"Down!" Moon and Matt screamed. Everyone hits the ground, and the flying beetle swoops, but misses them.

"Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!" Joe whimpered.

"Woman up, Joe!" Moon yelled.

"Here he comes again!" Tanemon exclaimed.

"Okay, that does it! No more running away!" Tai growled.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing." Matt exclaimed.

"And not win, anyway." Izzy said.

"I don't believe that!" Moon said. The group continues running, until the path they are on leads to a cliff. They stop short.

"Great. Anybody bring a helicopter?" Matt asked.

"I brought some rope." Moon said. Tai went to the edge and looked down.

"Be careful, Tai!" Sora exclaimed.

"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way." Tai said, turning his head up.

"'Another way...' where?" Sora asked. Suddenly, the Kuwagamon bursts from the bushes behind them, and soars out over the cliff, turning back for another swipe. "Watch out, Tai!" She screamed.

"Here I go!" Koromon exclaimed. Tai runs from the monster, and Koromon leaps over him to face the attacking insect. He blows some bubbles at it, but Kuwagamon is barely bothered by them.

"Not again!" Tai exclaimed.

"Digimon, attack!" Yokomon exclaimed. All of the kids' digimon leap into the air, blowing bubbles in the Kuwagamon's face. The flying creature is blinded, and crashes into a stand of forest trees.

"Yokomon!" Sora exclaimed. All of the digimon are lying on the rock of the cliff, eyes closed. "Yokomon!"

"Koromon! Are you crazy!? Why'd you do it!?" Tai exclaimed.

"Sorry... It's just... I'm trying to make a good impression..." Koromon explained.

"Crazy guy..." Tai said. All the kids run up to their injured digimon.

"Yokomon..." Sora exclaimed.

"Tanemon, speak to me." Mimi cried.

"They must be programmed for courage..." Izzy said.

"Yeah, they are." Moon replied, answering his question which shocked Izzy. 'Tell you later.' She mouthed.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" T.K asked.

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!" Matt exclaimed.

"You okay, Nyamon?" Moon asked. Nyamon nodded. "What about you, Pagumon?" Pagumon nodded.

"Bukamon, wake up! Huh!? Oh, no!" Joe worried. From the forest, the kids hear the screech of the Kuwagamon again. It emerges from the trees, clashing its pincers.

"Get back!" Matt said, placing an arm in front of T.K, who was hugging Tokomon, and Moon, who was sweatdropping.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora exclaimed.

"Me too! I guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai replied.

"Ugh... I _knew_ I should've brought my bug spray..." Matt exclaimed.

"That won't work, dude." Moon said, another sweatdrop appearing.

"Okay, get ready to run!" Tai exclaimed. Moon facepawned.

"No, we fight! That's right! It's the only way! Stand and fight!" Koromon exclaimed.

"Give it up! Will ya!?" Tai exclaimed.

"No! Koromon's right! It's time that we showed what we're made of!" Motimon replied.

"No! Don't!" Sora exclaimed.

"They're right!" Yokomon exclaimed.

"No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora called out

"We can do it! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon exclaimed.

"Yes! We can do it! We can do it!" Tokomon exclaimed.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Bukamon exclaimed, trying to get out of Joe's arms.

"Tanemon!? You too!?" Asked Mimi.

"Uh-huh!" Tanemon replied.

"Be careful, Nyamon." Moon said, knowing it was almost impossible to change their minds. "You too Pagumon."

"I'm sorry, Tai! Let's go!" Koromon said. All the digimon fly from the kids' arms and rush for the Kuwagamon.

"Come on, Digimon!" Koromon exclaimed.

"It's useless! Yokomon!" Sora screamed

"Don't go! Motimon!" Izzy screamed.

"No! Wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!" Exclaimed Matt

"Don't go!" T.K cried.

"Eaaaah!" Tokomon exclaimed.

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!" Joe yelled.

"Tanemon! Be careful!" Yelled Mimi.

"No! Don't! Koromon! Come back!" Tai yelled.

"Be careful, Nyamon and Pagumon!" Moon shouted. As the digimon rush at the giant monster, the kids' digital gadgets glow. A spiral forms in the air, and beams of light come down to land on the digimon.

"Koromon, digvolve to... Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon!"

"Nyamon digivolve to... Salomon!"

"Pagumon digivolve to... Gazimon!" Suddenly, in the place of the tiny friends the kids had met, were larger, more grown-up looking digimon.

"What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asked.

"They're... bigger." Tai replied.

"No duh, James Bond." Moon exclaimed. The nine digimon leap at the Kuwagamon, but are easily thrown to the ground.

"Alright, then, you asked for it!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon said. Long vines spring from Palmon's hands, wrapping themselves around the insect digimon, making it unable to fly away.

"Pitfall!" Gazimon exclaimed causing his claws to dig a pitfall under insect digimon which made it harder for it escape.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon exclaimed.

"Petty Punch!" Salomon said and punched the digimon.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon attacked. Patamon's blasting bubble, and Tentomon's shock of electricity make Kuwagamon step back. When he puts down his foot, Gomamon is underneath, causing the beetle digimon to fall to his knees.

"Stand back, everyone!" Agumon warned. "Pepper breath!"

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shot.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon exclaimed. Agumon's fireball, Gabumon's blast of blue energy, and Biyomon's whirlwind hit Kuwagamon dead-on, enraging him.

"Now, all together!" Agumon exclaimed. The combined force of the nine smaller digimons' attacks are enough to defeat Kuwagamon, who falls backward into the forest. The kids look on, amazed. Except for Moon, who smiled.

"They made vapor-ware out of him." Izzy exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Tai awed.

"Told you we could do it!" Agumon exclaimed. The digimon run, smiling, back to the kids, who laugh with joy. Moon doesn't laugh, but she smiles.

"I'm proud of you two." She said to her Digimons.

"Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it!" Tai exclaimed.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty "wizarred", huh?" Tentomon bragged. From within the forest, the Kuwagamon screams.

"Watch out!" Sora and Moon exclaimed.

"Huh?" Tai asked, confused. Tai and Agumon run back to the others as Kuwagamon buries his pincers in the ground where they had been standing. "I guess we celebrated too soon!"

"Y'think?!" Moon exclaimed. The ground cracks where Kuwagamon's pincers are embedded in the rock, and the edge of the cliff, with the kids and their digimon on it, breaks off and begins to fall. The group tumbles down toward the valley below.

'So, just when we made some pretty cool friends, we all take a plunge. Never to see each other again? I don't think so. But find out for yourself next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.'


End file.
